BBTS: Happy Valentines Day
by Akimi Youngblood
Summary: Bankoutsu and Kagome have been together for a few years now and are still very much in love. There is just one thing: They have never really spent Valentine's Day together as a couple. Until now. Can be read as a stand alone.


**Hey guys! Long time no write! So as I once said, I'm wanted to write side stories for Kagome and Bankoutsu as their relationship progresses. As you can tell by the title I meant to post this on Valentine's Day but I never actually got around to it because the accursed writers block. Then as time went on I thought about maybe turning it into an Anniversary story for the two of them but I just didn't feel like messing with it because I really loved how this went. But I might do Anniversary one later on. But anyway here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **BBTS: Happy Valentine's Day**

Bankoutsu closes the door as quietly as he can while balancing two cups of hot coco and coffee and a bag of kolaches on top of a box of a dozen Krispy Kreme Doughnuts as he walked into the bedroom. He couldn't help but stare and smile at his sleeping girlfriend of two years who was hugging his pillow to her chest.

It's been two years since the lovebirds moved to America together. Not much has changed since then except for them getting jobs and still growing up little by little together. Bankoutsu is going to school while also working at Taishio Corporations with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru until his own father can open another company in America.

At first he worked long and hard hours because it was the Taishio brother's way of punishing Bankoutsu for making Kagome cry and worry over him when he distanced himself away from her because of something he couldn't control. But the brothers finally let it go when Kagome tore them a new one for keeping her boyfriend away from home and taking a toll on his class work.

Kagome is working part time at a small daycare where she moves back and forth between babies, toddlers and big kids because she's good with all ages and very flexible. The first three weeks when she came home from the daycare she was covered in chalk and paint, which of course Bankoutsu never let her live down, but as time went on and she got the hang of it, she can't really she herself doing anything else. And things couldn't be better between the two of them.

Of course they argue and fight like normal couples. It even sometimes got to a point where Bankoutsu or Kagome went to sleep in the guess room or on the couch in the living room with a few choice words. But they love each other so much that they couldn't stay mad at each other for no more than thirty minutes to two hours before they made up and cuddled on the couch or in their room.

"Come on baby girl, wake up," whispers Bankoutsu to Kagome as he sits down beside her and litters her face with soft kisses. Kagome groaned and fanned him away making him grin. "I have something for you. Wake up." He placed a kiss in her forehead and nose just as her eyes started to flutter open still filled with sleep.

"Bank?" Kagome stretches and sits up. "Who else would it be?" he teases as he moved to sit behind her. Kagome leans back against Bankoutsu with a thoughtful look on her face. "I was hoping for Jared Padalecki or Jensen Ackles or maybe even Dylan O'Brien. But I guess you'll do for now," she giggles when he s her sides.

"Is that anyway to talk to the man who comes bearing breakfast?" Kagome turns around in his arms and gives him a closed mouth peck on the lips.

"I'm sorry babe. Did I mention how much I love you?"

"Hmm… maybe?"

Bankoutsu grabs the bag of kolaches off the nightstand, waving it in front of her face. "But I'll take your word for it if you share this with me. We both know you are stingy with the Krispy Kreme."

Kagome snorts and moves over to sit beside him. "Keep talking like that and you sure as hell ain't gettin any," she said passing him the bag and Bankoutsu grins at her.

"Any what?"

She rolls her eyes and leaned back against the head board nibbling her kolache. "Pervert." He laughs as he bites into his own kolache.

"Soooo… do you know what today is?" Kagome stares at him.

"I know it's February"

"…February the what?" He presses on and waves a piece of green heart candy with the words 'Be Mine' written on it in pink. A smile lights up Kagome's face.

"Of course I know day it is. It's Valentine's Day. I promised the kids that we would make Valentines and do face painting today down at the daycare. Today is going to be so much fun," Kagome happily rambles on about the kids at the daycare before being interrupted by Bankoutsu pulling her into his lap so that she is straddling him.

"That's cool and all but what about us?" he said, moving his hands down her sides to her thighs.

"I thought we were going to do like we did last year and just chill out around the house all day together. But I did promise the guys that I would do a Valentine's Day lunch with them during my break. That way we'll have the evening to ourselves and chill out."

"Really Kagome?" sighs Bankoutsu. "There has to be something you want to do. We don't have to stay home ya know. We can go out for a change." Kagome grins as she ran her fingers through his hair and kisses his cheek.

"Yeah I know but just because we can don't mean we have to. You know I'm not the type of girl that expects something on Valentine's Day or any other day special," she says and rests her forehead against his. "I'm just happy that you love me." Bankoutsu, who will deny it to his dying day, blushes.

"Of course I love you. You're mine and I'm never gonna let you get away from me again." Kagome laughs and cups his face.

"I don't think I could if I wanted to," she said while leaning forward slowly. Bankoutsu licks his lips in anticipation, closing his eyes.

"But unfortunately I have to be to work in two hours so we'll have to cut this short if we want to be traffic." At that his eyes snaps open when the heat of Kagome's body leaves his. He hears the door to the bathroom slam and a faint laugh.

"…I hate it when ya do that!" he yells as he walks to the closest and pulls out two duffle bags and starts stuffing them with clothes. He makes sure to hide them so Kagome doesn't see them and exchanges his sweats, Nikes and wife beater, for slacks, Armani and a blazer.

 **BBTS Love Day: Kagome and Taishio Brothers Lunch**

"You guys ain't doing anything today?" Inuyasha asks with a mouth full of snow crab.

"Nope and it's cool. You know I've made a big deal about V-Day." Sesshoumaru rolls his eyes.

"That's because you would always spend it with me and Inuyasha watching action movies, playing video games, and pigging out on junk food."

"Yeah. And you guys didn't do anything last year or the year before that either," says Inuyasha.

Kagome shoots them both a look that has them cringing. "We didn't do nothing the year before last because you two jerks had him working those ridiculous hours and last year we didn't do anything because I caught a stomach bug from one if the kids at the daycare."

"Dammit Kagome we already said we were sorry for that! Let it go already!" Inuyasha whisper yells. "Besides, you deserve to be treated special on a day like today… well you do every day but today a little bit more. And I don't like Bankoutsu very much but you could at least wear something sexy for the guy," he teases her.

Kagome's face turns as red as the crawfish tails she's eating. "First all don't make me tell Shiori on you and second of all, what we do or what I _wear_ today is between me and Bankoutsu."

"Even if we have a little something for you?" Inuyasha pulls out a big red gift bag and pushes it across the table.

"You guys—, " Kagome sighs.

"I know you said we didn't have to get you anything, but since when do we listen to you?" says Sesshoumaru with that smirk of his. "Just accept it and if you don't, father will be deeply hurt and disappointed. And you know how much of a child he can become when his 'feelings' are hurt."

An image of Touga hugging her and crying fake tears flashes through her head, making her cringe. She opens the bag and pulls out a big red teddy bear with a Love Will Soar sterling silver choker around its neck, a charm bracelet, with a book, game controller and graduation cap on it, around its wrist and two one hundred dollar gift cards to Bath and Body Works and Game Stop. "Aaawww guys you really shouldn't have," she said squeezing the bear to her chest.

"True but we wanted to. The Love Will Soar choker is from dad and the bracelet and gift cards is from us. Every college girl deserves her own charm bracelet to remember the best moments of her life," Inuyasha says as if he is reciting it from a sales ad or commercial.

"You really are an idiot Inuyasha, and it doesn't get better like I thought it would. Actually it seems to get worse every time you open your mouth," Sesshoumaru grouses. And just like that an argument breaks out between them. Being pretty immune to it by now, Kagome just mostly ignores them as she nibbles on her food.

'I guess I could wear something for him but, it's so last minute that I don't really know what to get. Maybe I'll ask Zoey to pick something up for me since she works at Fredrick's Hollywood.' With a determined nod and mind made up, she makes a mental note to call Zoey as soon as she was on her way back to work.

 **BBTS Love Day: At the Daycare That Evening**

"Ms. Kagome, Ms. Kagome! Can you read us another story please?" One of the kids asks while the others follow suit and starts asking too making Kagome giggle at their eagerness. The daycare was winding down with the parents coming to pick up the children around story time. "Alright I will. But only if all of you can decide on one book WITH OUT fighting," she says while shooting one of her little trouble makers a look. The kids cheered and quickly ran over to the bookcase.

Kagome stands up from her chair, stretching as she went and jumps when she feels arms wrap around her waist and the scent of Axe washes over her. "You know I hate it when you hug while I'm stretching Bankoutsu," she murmurs but leans back against him anyway making Bankoutsu chuckle as he leans down and kisses her cheek.

"I missed you too Kagome." Kagome turns around in his arms to give a quick chaste kiss but breaks it when she hears a group of 'eewws' from behind her.

"That's gross! Girls have cooties!" A little boy cries out.

"Oh yeah! Well boys are icky you dough head!" A little girl shoots back.

They and other workers around them can't help but laugh at their adorable antics. "Justin, didn't I just see you kissing Gemini on the cheek earlier today?" Zane, one of her co-workers, teases the little boy, making him blush and the little girl, Gemini, stick her tongue out at him.

"Zane you weren't supposed to tell!" Justin whines and crosses his arms. Bankoutsu get down on one knee in front of him and ruffles his hair a little.

"It's ok kid. Not all girls are icky," he says as he looks back at Kagome, making her smile.

"Do you guys mind if I borrow Ms. Kagome for the rest of the day?" The kids groan, clearly upset that one of their favorite teachers is going away before another story. Hazel, one of her other co-workers, laughs.

"Come on guys. Remember what we learned today? How to share right? You'll see Ms. Kagome again on Monday." The kids were still upset, but they ran over to Kagome to give her a hug goodbye.

"Thanks Hazel. I owe you one," Kagome says as she pulls Bankoutsu to the door where Zane is holding her jacket. "You two have fun now," he said with a wink as he gave her jacket and opens the door for them.

"I still don't like the way he looks at you." Bankoutsu says when the door closes behind them and Kagome rolls her eyes.

"Bankoutsu I told you he's a just a friend and he's been running after Hazel since she got here a year ago. Its all-"

"Yeah, yeah it's all in my head. And just because he's running after one thing doesn't mean he doesn't get distracted by detours. He's always doing favors for you."

"Oh like you have room to talk. I see the way Vanessa been giving me the evil eye every time I drop by the office and the way she eye fucks the hell out of you like no one is watching," she growls out between now clenched teeth and crossed her arms as leaned against the Lexus.

"You're so cute when you're jealous Kags."

"Jealous?! Who would be jealous of that curvy, plastic surgery ginger Barbie?!" Bankoutsu just looks at her. "…So what if I'm jealous! Deal with it!" She huffs and gets in the car. Bankoutsu shakes his head and gets in the car too.

"…You're curvy too."

"O shut up and drives." She snaps and he couldn't help but snicker.

After thirty minutes of driving, Kagome notices that they aren't going home but out of town. "Bankoutsu where are we going? The apartment is the other way."

Bankoutsu smiles and grabs her hand. "Just be patient." Kagome looks at him suspiciously but leans back and before she knows it she dozes off. An hour or two later, they pull up in front of a small log cabin.

Bankoutsu looks over at Kagome and doesn't have the heart to wake her up. He brings the bags in the house first before coming back out and carrying Kagome inside to the master bed room. He then starts to explore the cabin and was surprised to see it was fully stocked, including the refrigerator. "Not bad for a three bedroom cabin with a decked out living room and library." He shrugs it off and moves to the living room to watch TV until Kagome wakes up, making sure to keep an eye on the weather reports. Two hours later he hears footsteps running down the hallway.

"Bankoutsu? Bankoutsu where are you?!"

"I'm here in the living the room," he says as he got up to meet her only to catch her mid leap. "Whoa where's the fire? Everything is ok calm down."

"Where are we?" Kagome asks while looking around.

"I managed to find a little resort not far from home for us to spend time together," he then rubs the back of his head. "Well mom and dad helped me find something nice since I don't know much about resorts helped me with paper work and the rest of the unnecessary crap."

"They did? Just like that?" She asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I was just as surprised as you were but I have been raking my brain and theirs on what to do for you on Valentine's Day then I came across this online and booked the place til' Monday. Before you freak out, I'm off from work Monday and so are you. And don't you even mention classes because we both know you don't have anything to worry about since you did your reading assignments and statistics homework ahead of time."

"But that doesn't mean I don't need to study it. Statistics is the devil Bankoutsu. It is evil incarnate!"

"Now you're overreacting. You'll be fine once we get back," he turns her around and leads her back to the master bedroom. "Go freshen up because we're going to dinner and a movie. And we don't have all day for you to make yourself look extra sexy for me so chop, chop," Bankoutsu says and sends her off to the bathroom with a love tap on the butt. Kagome gasps and looks back at him.

"…Keep that up, and we'll never make it out of here," she said with a wink then squeals and runs into the bathroom when Bankoutsu takes a step toward her. He heard a click and couldn't keep that laughter out of his voice.

"Yeah that's what I thought!"

 **BBTS Love Day: An Awesome Movie and a Wonderful Dinner Later**

"Now that movie was awesome. We are so getting it when it comes out." Kagome gushes as they pull up in front of the cabin. "And dinner was great," She said as meets Bankoutsu at the trunk of the car and wraps her arms around his waist. "Thank you so much Bank. I really had a great time tonight. The best I've ever had on Valentine's Day."

Bankoutsu smiles and kisses her forehead. "I aim to please and spoil you rotten." She giggles and moves to cabin but Bankoutsu grabs her hand.

"What's wrong?"

"Let's go for a walk."

Kagome laughs. "You can't be serious. It's freakin' freezing out here."

"You know I'll keep you warm," Said Bankoutsu as he pulls her closer and wraps his arm around her. "We'll just walk to the playground. It's only right down the road." Kagome sighs as she unconsciously snuggles closer to him.

"Alright. Lead the way my now personal space heater." Bankoutsu rolls his eyes, but kept her close like he promised.

"It's pretty clear to say it's a winter's night," Kagome says while wrapping her arm around his waist and looking up at the starry sky. "It's Beautiful." Bankoutsu smirks.

"Yeah it is."

Kagome pokes in the ribs with a snicker. "Cheese ball."

When they finally made it to the playground, Kagome walks to the swing set and sits. "So… isn't this better than staying home and watching Hallmark movies?" Bankoutsu asks, leaning against the pole beside her and Kagome giggles, blowing on her hands to warm them up.

"Well yeah but I still would've been fine if we did stay at home. As long as I get to spend time with you, I don't really care what we do. I just love being with you." Bankoutsu smiles and kneels in front of her on one knee.

"But we still had a great time right?" he said, grabbing her hands and rubbing them.

"…Yeah," she starts getting nervous. 'Oh my God.'

Bankoutsu reaches in the pocket of his black trench coat and pulls out a rolled up medium sized black bag. "Happy Valentine's Day," he smirks, putting the bag in her hands. Kagome looks between him and the bag a few times before pulling out a small black velvet box.

"What is it?"

"Just open it." Kagome shrugs and opens the box. She gasps and pulls it out. It was simple white gold band with a purple sapphire star etched in the middle of two pink sapphires. "… Oh my God…"

"It's a promise ring," he takes the ring from her and slips it on the ring finger of her right hand. Kagome can't help the tears that were threatening to spill over as she held her hand up to the street light.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me Kagome. Instead of tearing me down you build up unlike any other woman I've ever been with. And for that, I love you more and more with each and every day that we spend together," Bankoutsu cups her face to make sure she is looking at him. "I messed up once and I promise on this ring I never will again." Then he pulls her down into a breath stealing kiss, pouring everything he didn't know how to say into it. The tears Kagome was holding back finally spills over as she broke the kiss and tackles Bankoutsu to the snow covered grown and buries her face in his neck. "Damn Kagome," he said, laughing.

"Thank you Bankoutsu. It's beautiful! I promise I'll never take it off," she blubbers as she litters his face with kisses making him grin. Kagome pulls away with one final kiss. The she blushes when she thinks about what she has for him back at the cabin. "And…I have something for you too. But it's back in the cabin in my backpack."

"Oh really? What is it?"

Minutes later they were back at the cabin and Bankoutsu is sitting on the bed waiting for Kagome to come out of the bathroom with his 'gift' in nothing but his pants. "Kagome?"

"…Yeah?"

"Everything ok baby?"

The door opens to a crack and Kagome pokes her head out. "I don't know if I can do this. I'm supposed to look sexy but instead I look ridiculous. And this is like the third one I tried on." At that Bankoutsu swallows thickly but quickly composes himself.

"Kagome in the past two years," he starts, "I think I've seen you in every way imaginable. You could never look any more ridiculous than you did your first three weeks working at the daycare," he snickers making Kagome whine.

"Bankoutsu this is serious!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. I'm sure you look very sexy because you look sexy in everything you wear… or not wearing." Kagome bites her lip and closes the door. "Kagome Higurashi either you come out or I'm coming in!" When the bathroom door opens slowly, not only was Bankoutsu's breath taken away, but his blood also went south so fast that he was slightly light headed. "Oh God."

Kagome stands there, fidgeting with the side of her red spaghetti strap lace splicing baby doll and black pumps. "When…what…why?" Bankoutsu sputters, trying to compose himself.

"Uumm… well I wanted to do something for you tonight but I didn't really know what to do or get, so I asked Zoey to help me and she got this plus some other things. But now I regret it because I thought I would be open about this but instead I look stupid," she said as she rocks from foot to foot. Bankoutsu stared at her for a few moments before he held out his hand to her.

"Come here." Kagome bites her lip as she shuffles towards him slowly and took his hand. He smirks and pulls her down to his lap making squeak.

"Hey! Wh-mph…mmm," she was cut off by a heated kiss that just about takes her breath. He laced his hands in her hair and tilted her head a little to the side to deepen the kiss to re-explore every crevice and crease of her like he's done so many times before. He licks his lips once he broke the kiss.

"Tastes like chocolate," he grins, "Open yet?"

"I ate some in the bathroom for the occasion," she said breathlessly then smirks and pushes Bankoutsu back on the bed and pins his arms above his head. "And no I'm not _open_ yet," she looks at him from under her eyelashes as rolls her hips against his making him hiss. "You still have your pants on." Then she leans down and nips under his chin and slowly makes her way down his body. Bankoutsu tosses his head back with a gasps then lets out a breathless moan.

"Happy Valentine's Day baby."

* * *

 **I know, I know! Everyone wanted a steamy sex scene, but I really like how this ended. But that's not to say I won't come back and add it a little something steamy and change the rating. And if you guys really want it, let me know and I'll do my best to get it to you if you REALLY want it lol.**

 **And shout out to my TUSC fans! I haven't forgotten about you! Be looking for me between now and the next three weeks! Promise just working out a kink or kinks lol**

 **Love ya!**


End file.
